Split Power
by Archangels of Trenzalore
Summary: Scince the Akhlhys incedent in Tartarus Percys power has become extended and unpredictable. His secret will be found ou out. And Most demigods will not happy and will want to extinguish the threat before its to late. So what will percy do? And what path will he choose? Set after BOO. Pairings undecided. Rated T for now, It might change.
1. Night terror

**New story I whipped out of no where, so i hope you enjoy!**

 **Dont forget to follow and comment!**

 **I do not own the rights to percy jackson and the olympians.**

 **I wish did, but I dont have mulla.**

 **Percy** wasnt one for silent contemplation and concentration, but he had been breaking his stereotype for some time now. In secret of course. If anyone actually found out about the night terrors or the amount of pure _power_ he actually possesed. He would be... he was actually not sure, but percy knew it would not be good.

He was standing on the banks on the tiber, slowly controlling the blessed water to create differnet shapes in an attempt to calm himself. New rome was beautifull at night. The stars light up the clear california sky, and left a reflection on the surface of the rivers and the aqueducts. He tried thinking of annabeth, of new rome, of anything besides one of the worst nightmares he had ever had that was still fresh in his mind.

 _Percy was running next to jason and annabeth. They were trying to create enough distance between the tiny monster children that started chasing them after jason had struck the final blow on the mommy dracenae. As they ran, he let out a small laugh, slightly hysterical at the fact that they were running away from monster babys that wanted to eat them, jason and his girlfriend looked at him like he had gone a little wierd until they, inturn started laughing._

 _Then everything went wrong all at once. The ground shook around that as the sky lit up red and the forrest around them turned black. A deep, and familiar voice started speeking in his head "Your friends. All of them will turn on you perseus, mabye not at once but you know they will, why not just end them now, before they end you?"He snapped out his reveree just as Jason and annabeth stoped running abrubtly. He slowed down to a stop and turned to face them, "what're you?... common guys! We gotta run!" They didnt budge, their faces showed no grabbed thier arms, pulling, but it was as if they were weighed down with cement. As the sea prince desperatly struggled to move his two friends into moving, the two baby dracenae leaped onto and clinged to him, having seemingly caught up with the trio. They bit and furiously ripped up his skin and tried drinking his blood. He fell to the burning ground. The two monsters started multiplying and they all attacked him. Annabeth and Jason were left unharmed. And as he screamed, writhing on the ground pleading for help and mercy, percy jackson was eaten alive, and Jason and Annabeth did nothing but watch._

When percy woke up in bed next to annabeth he screamed writhing and jolting her awake. She was used to his nightmares by now, but she still went through the same routine of asking if he "was okay" and was it "another nightmare?" He mumbled a half-assed answer and scrambled out of bed and through the apartment door before she could ask any more questions and headed to the tiber to clear his mind.

She didnt follow.

Every night scince the war ended he had these, the only one he ever told has annabeth. But even what he explained to her wasnt the entire truth. Every nightmare centered around him and his powers, and every night that same voice spoke in his mind. Taunting him, trying to put dark thoughts into his mind.

His widely known power to as the son of Neptune/Poseidon had been stretching and morphing ever scince tartarus and it seemed like the limits were endless. His new powers were getting more worriesome. He could controll water, poisen, gasses, blood, and even people for crying loud!

Was that what what the voice was refering too? His powers? Yes, they were getting more and more unpredictable and very dangerous, but he would never, _could never_ hurt his friends.

Could he?

 **End of chap one. I hoped you liked! Not sure if I will continue. It really depends if people like it. Thanks for reading and please comment!**


	2. Quake

**Thanks to everbody who followed and commented. When your done reading this chapter vote down in the comments who percy should be with or if he should be with no one.**

 **Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ha! I wished I owned percy jackson**

 **-Archy**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Percy** walked back into camp. Feeling a bit better than he had this morning.

As he passed by the citizens of new Rome, he felt stares and glares burning into him. At first, the idea of going to collage with annabeth in new Rome had seemed like a stroke of genius. But the majority of people new Rome still held a grudge after thousands of years. Greacus they called the hand full of people that had come from camp-half blood. The pregedous had become so bad that only annabeth and he had stayed. The others returned to camp-half blood.

His train of thought was lost when a legionare suddenly stopped him. The kid looked scared out of his mind but he tried to look strong. He hid it well, but not well enough. After all these years Percy could tell.

"Um... Perseus j-jackson, praetor Reyna has request that you report to the temple of bellona imediatly."

"Alright, tell her I'll be there in a minute, I need some coffee first."

He nodded and left.

Percy sighed.

 _Oh joy! Another lecture from reyna._

"This'll be fun."

-line break-

After ordering his Dark roast coffe (infused with embrosia) he made his way over to the temple of belona. Inside was Reyna, wearing Athena's cloak. Frank was with her. He smiled at the sight of his friends. Frank had grown even more after the final battle with Gaea. He was now taller than Percy. He announced his presence by knocking on the door frame. They stopped thier casual conversation and turned to him.

"Percy, great, your here."

Something was wrong, Reyna seemed closed off, and Frank, who was usually always cheery, seemed uneasy.

Nevertheless Percy kept his grin and didn't comment.

"So why did you guys call me here?"

Reyna spoke, "Percy-" she sighed, "we have a quest for you, we need you extract a second generation demigod from his home 7 miles from here."

He looked at them slightly confused. The romans dont do this. He would know, he had spent months finding his own way to the camp.

"We know what your thinking, but we think you should use this minor quest as a chance to help the cohorts and um... let off some steam."

Frank shifted his feat, not making eye contact with the son of poseidon.

"What are you two talking about, I'm fine."

Frank spoke softly, "Perce, there's been reports of someone screaming and exploding water pipes, Mandy fraser of the 3 third cohort was injured earlier this morning. I dont know whats happining but... your scaring people."

He glared at the taller man, heat bubbling in his chest while his hands curled up in tight fists. The ground started shaking.

"What are trying to say Frank?! That this was my fault, do you think I enjoy my constant reminders of hell, of how ive failed so many people that _depended_ on me, and of fact that nearly everybody I know can barely look me in the eye anymore, huh? Do you?!"

His breathing was heavy and and his throat was hoarse with yelling. He was up in franks face, the walls and ground below him was cracked and dust had filled the air as some pillars inside the age old temple had crumbled during his earthquake.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _He_ caused this. Guilt poured inside him. He looked over at reyna, her sword was halfway out of its sheath. Her face was a hard mask of control as she stood there in a defensive stance. Frank looked shell-shocked.

Percy slowly backed up, eyes anywhere else than thiers, "Sorry, i-i'll do it, your right I need to, um reasess things. Just tell me the adress and ill help the kid."

"Its 12235 kaleing dr. near sonoma. Its not too far from here. Make sure to check up with terminus before you leave." Reynas voice had no emotion.

"Right, got it."

Niether of them said anything else, so he took it as his que to leave.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in the comments!**


End file.
